Bibliotheksfieber
by Vika Snape
Summary: Der grimmige Tränkemeister scheint nicht mehr so Bosartig zu sein. Zumindest wirkt es auf Hermione so. Eine Geschichte darüber wie Bücher verbinden und aus einer unerwarteten Freundschaft Liebe wird. Pairing HG/SS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Alles J.K. Rowling plus meine Phantasie. Ich verdiene mit dieses Geschichte kein Geld.  
Mein neues Schreibprojekt, ich hoffe ihr findet gefallen daran.**

**1\. Entschuldigung**

Vorsichtig huschte sie durch den langen dunklen Korridor. Unsicher blickte sie sich um und horchte. Auf leisen Sohlen aber mit Zielstrebigen Schritt bewegte sich Hermione fort. Es war schon nach den erlaubten Zeiten und sie verfluchte sich innerlich, dass sie mal wider zu lange in der Bibliothek verweilt hatte. Die fette Dame ließ den Lockenkopf durch, nachdem sie ihr das Passwort zu flüsterte. Die junge Hexe blieb erschrocken stehen als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum stimmen vernahm.

_''Es war wirklich unbeschreiblich, ehrlich''_, hört sie eine helle Stimme sagen.  
_''Jetzt hast du es auch endlich hinter dir, Gratulation'' _meint eine weitere Stimme.  
Ein leises Kichern war zu hören und Hermione glaubt drei Mädchenlachen heraus zu erkennen.  
_''Wie war es denn, Mensch Jan, spann uns nicht auf die Folter'_' quietscht die dritte Stimme.

\- Jan? Diese quietsche Stimme... sind dies nicht die drei Lästerschwestern aus der fünften...-

_''Er hat mich zuerst ausgeführt und dann waren wir bei ihm Zuhause''_.  
Weiteres Gekicher war zu vernehmen. Hermione lehnte sich weiter an die Wand, weil sie Angst hatte entdeckt zu werden. Die Gören würden glauben, sie hätte sie belauscht und auf den Trubel könnte sie gut verzichten.  
_ ''Dann hat er Musik angemacht und angefangen mich zu küssen..''_ hauchte Jan ihren Freundinnen zu.  
_''Und weiter'_' japsten die anderen beiden zeitgleich.  
Auch Hermione lauschte gebannt den Worten, der ihr eigentlich unbekannten Hexe.  
_''Es kam alles zum anderen, ich weiß, dass es der perfekte Moment gewesen ist...ich meine wie lange sollte ich denn noch Jungfrau bleiben''_ erzählte Jan ihren Zuhörern.  
_ ''Aww, Jan jetzt bist du auch eine richtige Frau'_'.

\- wie bitte ? - Hermiones Gesichtsfarbe hatte sich in ein unnatürliches weiß verfärbt. Solche Gespräche waren ihr sichtlich unbekannt.  
_ ''Ja endlich!'_'. Hermiones Magen drehte sich bei den Worten.

Plötzlich war ein Geräusch zu hören und eine unheimliche Stille durchzog den Raum. Es schien die drei Stimmen seien ausgestorben, bis leichte Bewegungen zu hören waren. Der Lockenkopf horchte und schielte in den Raum. Die Luft war rein und so lief sie schnell und unbemerkt in ihr Zimmer.

Xxx

Hermione legte sich nicht wie erwartet ins Bett sondern setzte sich plump in ihren Schreibtischstuhl. Etwas hatte die junge Hexe aufgewühlt. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf auf die Hände und massierte ihre Stirn. In ihrem Gehirn war immer noch alles durcheinander und sie versuchte herauszufinden was sie verwirrt hatte.  
\- Die Mädchen sind 15 und sie hatten Sex, was irgendwie der einzige Grund war warum sie Sex hatten. Nicht wegen Liebe oder der gleichen. Nein sie wollten einfach keine Jungfrauen mehr sein..-.

War das wirklich der Grund für ihre Verwirrtheit. Sie hatte nie so viel Wert auf so etwas gelegt. Also Sex oder Liebe, wobei das eine das andere nicht Ausschließt.  
\- Hmm -.  
Sie schaute auf die Uhr. Es war kurz vor Mitternacht aber Morgen war Freitag, sie könnte also am Wochenende Schlaf nachholen. Sie stöhnte leise und zog sich ihren Schlafanzug an.  
\- Warum sollte ich meine Gedanken weiter daran verschwenden?-. Bevor sie schlafen ging blieb sie schüchtern vor dem Spiegel stehen.  
Eine leichte links Drehung, eine leichte rechts Drehung und trübe Augen waren im Spiegel zu sehen. - so schlecht sehe ich doch gar nicht aus - Sie schüttelte Demonstrativ den Kopf, es war nicht ihre Art sich in Selbstkritik zu üben und doch konnte sie ihren Blick nicht von sich wenden. Sie nahm ihre Brüste in die Hand hebte sie leicht hoch und ließ sie runter fallen.  
_''Ist doch alles dran, was mach sich wünschen kann?''_. Genervt und erschüttert über sich selber legte sie ihren Kopf in den Nacken, bevor sie sich müde in ihr Bett legte. Verletzt kuschelte sie sich in ihr Kissen und schloss erschöpft die Augen. Ihr Geist wollte aber alles andere als schlafen. Nach einigen Minuten des herum wälzen öffnete sie die Augen und starte die Decke an.  
\- Bin ich etwa keine Frau?-. Ihre Gedanken kehrten immer wieder zu dem Gespräch zurück und ihr Gehirn ließ sich nun mal nicht so leicht ausschalten.  
\- Ich bin 18 und noch Jungfrau..-. - Ich bin 18 und noch Jungfrau..., Na und ?-.  
Sie verdeckte sich die Augen mit den Händen, als ob sie Sorge hatte, dass jemand sehen könnte das sie Anfing zu weinen. Es war kein starkes weinen. Nein. Aber es rannen ein zwei Tränen ihre Wangen runter, während ihre Gedanken weiter kreißten.  
Unerwarteter weise liebte die junge Hexe tatsächlich, zumindest glaubte sie es. Welche Männer hatte es den in ihrem Leben gegeben. Da war Ron... und Ron war eben Ron. Sie hatten es versucht und hatten aber beide schnell bemerkt, dass daraus nichts wird. Wen gab es da noch. Victor Krum...er war der erste der sie geküsst hatte. Sekunden verstrichen.

\- tja das wars - ein leicht genervtes _''grr'' _entwich ihrer Kehle.

_Wann hatte sie das letzte mal geliebt ? Wer wäre der perfekte Kandidat für das erste Mal ?_

Draußen war es stockdunkel und nur der Mond und die wenigen Sterne erleuchteten Hogwarts. Die warme Sommerluft war auch Nachts zu spüren aber alle lagen schlafend in ihrem Bette. Alle bis auf Hermione welche sich vermutlich das erste mal so richtig Gedanken über Jungs, Liebe und Sex machte. Sie konnte es verdrängen oder verleugnen wie sehr sie es auch wollte. Der einzige der ihr in den Sinn kam war Severus Snape. Es scheint unbegreiflich aber für den Lockenkopf war es Realität. Und wer hätte es gedacht, diese Gefühle wären nie aufgekommen wenn sie nicht schon wieder zu spät aus der Bibliothek gegangen wäre.

\- Flashback -

Vorsichtig huschte sie durch den langen dunklen Korridor. Trotz ihrer Achtsamkeit stieß sie in eine Gestalt. Es war nichts zu erkennen und Hermione hielt den Atem. Es schien als könnte man sogar das Herz der jungen Frau klopfen hören.  
_ ''Lumos''_ zischte eine raue Stimme vor ihr.  
Um sie herum war nun alles erhellt und vor ihr Stand ein grimmiger Professor Snape. Bevor sie realisieren konnte in war für eine brenzlige Situation sie gelangt war, fing sie an sich Hysterisch zu entschuldigen. Doch ein einziger Blick von ihm genügte und sie hielt vor Angst erstarrt inne.  
'_'Miss Granger sie sind zu so später Stunde noch unterwegs?''_ zischte Snape und hob eine Augenbraue fragend.  
Anscheinend dachte der Professor schon an ganz andere Dinge und Hermione hob schützend die Hände.  
_''Ich war zu lange in der Bibiothek, bitte entschuldigen sie Professor''_.  
Er musterte sie Missmütig und Hermione durchlief ein Schauer. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass er ein Buch in der Hand hielt und versuchte die Überschrift zu lesen. Snape hatte ihren Blick gefolgt.  
_''Ein Trank zum töten''_.  
Hermione schaute auf und direkt in seine Augen. Ihre Pupillen hatten sich geweihtet und sie erkannte, dass der Tränkemeister nicht wusste welches Buch er sich da geschnappt hatte.  
_''Es ist ihnen bekannt?''_ fragte er sie.  
_''Ich habe es schon mal gelesen''...''Wissen sie worüber das Buch handelt''_ antwortete sie gespannt.  
_''Nein durchaus nicht, ich habe es mir erst gerade ausgeliehen...ich gehe aber mal davon aus, dass es um Zaubertränke geht''_ erwiderte er.  
\- ja glauben sie das ruhige Professor -.  
Ein leichtes Lächeln formte sich auf ihren Lippen. '_'Warum ist das so amüsant Miss Granger?''_.  
\- dem Kerl entgeht auch nichts – _''Ich würde nur gerne wissen, was sie davon halten wenn sie es gelesen haben''_ sagte der Lockenkopf tapfer.  
Er schaute ihr direkt in die Augen und drängte sie weiter an die Wand.  
_''Ich werde es sie wissen lassen, wenn sie nicht mehr der Regel folgen müssen Pünktlich auf ihrem Zimmer zu sein. Und jetzt gehen sie!'' _zischte er bedrohlich.

Aufgewühlt lief sie in ihr Zimmer. _Kannte der Professor nun dieses Buch oder nicht? Was sollte die Bemerkung mit den Bettzeiten? Er ist aber auch kein bisschen rot geworden. Ich habe das Buch damals sogar fast herausgeschmuggelt, wenn mich damit jemand gesehen hätte.._.

\- Flashback ende -

Die junge Hexe war endlich eingeschlafen. Ihre Träumen schienen nur über den einen Mann zu wirren. Der mysteriöse Mann, der Missverstanden worden ist und doch in Wirklichkeit ein wahrer Held war. Sie drehte sich auf die Seite und ein lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange und auch die Sonne schien um Aufmerksamkeit zu eifern aber die Hexe schließ tief und fest.

sorrysorrysorrysorry

So das war Kapitel eins, mal schauen wann zwei kommt :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Alles J.K. Rowling plus meine Phantasie. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.**

**2\. Mission impossible**

_ ''Merlin ich habe so was von keine Lust auf den Unterricht''_ sagte der Rotschopf mürrisch.  
_ ''Bei Verwandlung machen wir immer wieder dasselbe''_ seufzte Harry,_ ''Wir sollten uns einen Trank raus suchen, der uns krank erscheinen lässt...''_  
_''Harry, das ist eine verdammt gute Idee!''._  
_''Genau und dann werdet ihr von dem Trank auch noch wirklich krank!''_ unterbrach Hermione die beiden Jungs Ironisch. Diese sahen sie verzweifelt an.  
_''Aber Mione, du würdest den Trank doch brauen ?!''_ japste Ron gespielt.  
_''Ich würde was?''  
''Mione, Ron hat Recht du hilfst deinen Freunden doch, wenn sie Hilfe brauchen?''._  
Harry stupste die nun etwas entsetzt drein schauende Hexe an die Seite und lachte. Das goldene Trio saß gerade gemütlich beim Frühstuck. Die Gruppe hatte gelernt das Frühstuck zu schätzen und freute sich immer über das beisammen sein mit den anderen Schülern in der Großen Halle. Zu mal dies ja auch noch das letzte Jahr war.  
_ ''Es wird Zeit, wir müssen los''_ meinte Hermione zu den anderen. Die jungen Männer stöhnten auf und schlürften ihrer besten Freundin nach. Die drei schienen als Wecker zu fungieren, denn auch andere Schüler fingen an sich von ihren Plätzen zu erheben. Bevor Hermione den großen Raum verließ, drehte sie sich noch einmal um und schielte unauffällig zu dem Lehrertisch._ Er war nicht da. Der, den sie so gerne sehen wollte._ Sie ging aus der Tür und war jetzt diejenige die hinterher schlürfte.  
\- bestimmt war er schon früher beim Frühstuck gewesen...-  
_ ''Hermione, kommst du ?''_ rief Ron sie zurück in die Realität. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt wie sie den Anschluss verloren hatte und so lief sie nun den Jungs nach.

Xxx

Professor McGonnagall platzierte die Katze vorne auf den Lehrerpult. Die meisten der Schüler dachten sich schon, was jetzt kommen würde. Die, die es nicht wussten, waren sichtlich am falschen Platz und sollten sich Gedanken über ihre Bildung machen. Es war durchaus schwieriger eine Katze verschwinden zu lassen, als einen Käfer oder der gleichen. Somit schauten sich die Schüler gegenseitig unsicher an.  
_''Bitte''_ krächzte die ältere Dame hervor,_ ''Die Person, welche es schafft die Katze verschwinden zu lassen, kriegt um die 10 Punkte für ihr Haus, nutzen sie ihre Chance, dies sind geschenkte Punkte.''_  
Ron und Harry sahen hoffnungsvoll zu Hermione, doch diese schaute konzentriert auf die Katze. Genuschel war im ganzem Klassenraum zu hören aber niemand traute sich es zu versuchen.  
_''Aus dem Weg Potter''._ Malfoy stieß den schwarzhaarigen Jungen zur Seite.  
_''Vorsicht Malfoy, nicht dass der Katze noch was passiert!''_ erwiderte Harry genervt.  
Die beiden Jungs standen sich gegenüber. Man hätte sogar nochmal die Anzahl der Katzen durchzählen gemusst, so wie sich die beiden anfauchten.  
_''Mister Malfoy versuchen sie ihr Glück''_ sprach McGonnagall ihm zu.  
_''Pah Glück'', ''Evanesco!''_ donnerte der Blond haarige Zauberer.  
_''Miauuuuu''_ die Katze hielt eine Pfote hoch und versuchte ihn an zu stupsen. Er ließ sich seine Peinlichkeit aber nicht anmerken.  
_''Hättest du lieber das Glück angenommen''_ fauchte Harry ihm zu.  
_''Dann versuch du es doch mal Potter''_. Zögerlich stellte Harry sich vor die Katze hin.  
_ ''Evanesco!''_ peitschte er hervor. _''Miauuuuu''_. Dir vierbeiner schaute Harry nun etwas irritiert an.  
Verzweiflung breitete sich aus. Wenn es selbst Harry Potter nicht hinkriegte eine Katze verschwinden zu lassen. Wer dann?

_ ''Evanesco.''_, die Katze war verschwunden. Alle starrten Hermione an._  
''Ausgezeichnet Miss Granger, 10 Punkte von Griffindor''_. Ihre Hauskameraden gratulierten ihr, nur die Slytherin waren gereizt über die Streber Hexe. McGonnagall schwang ihren Zauberstab und auf den Plätzen der Schüler erscheinte jeweils eine Katze._  
''Sie sollen den Zauber weiter üben!''_ verkündigte sie danach.

Hermione saß vor ihrer Katze. Ein schönes Exemplar war das. Sie war fast komplett schwarz bis auf die linke Pfote und ihr schnurren wirkte wunderbar beruhigend. Bald würden sie, dass verwandeln von Menschen lernen. _Vielleicht sollte sie sich jemanden suchen, den sie in Snape verwandelt und dann ein glückliches Leben mit ihm führen ? Oder sie verwandelt sich in eine Frau die ihm gefällt...welche Frauen gefallen ihm ? Welche wie Lily Potter oder hatte sich sein Geschmack jetzt verändert._ Um sie herum war immer noch der Selbe Zauber die ganze Zeit zu hören.  
\- Ich frage mich ob er das Buch jetzt gelesen hat...soll ich ihm fragen ob er es mag ?...- *fauch*_ ''Auaaa''_.  
Die kleine Katze hatte Hermione gerade ohne Vorwarnung und wirklichen Grund gekratzt._  
''Ist ja in Ordnung, ich werde ihn nicht fragen'_' flüsterte sie dem Übeltäter zu und lächelte ihn an bevor sie, natürlich nicht aus Rache, ihn wieder verschwinden ließ.

Xxx

_Sollte sie ihn wirklich nicht fragen..nur weil eine Katze sie gekratzt hatte._  
Hermione nahm gerade eine Probe von ihrem Trank.  
\- wenn du deine Probe als letztes abgibst, bist du die letzte im Raum und kannst mit ihm sprechen..-.  
Langsam brachte sie ihre Utensilien zurück. Neben den über schnellen Schülern wirkte Hermione fast wie eine Schnecke.  
\- Ja und was soll ich dann sage.. Hey Sev hast du das Buch gelesen. Na du weißt schon welches ich meine *zwinker* *zwinker*.-  
Vielleicht etwas zu spät bemerkte der Lockenkopf, dass sie durch ihr trödeln tatsächlich auf einmal die letzte war und sich nun alleine mit Snape in einem Raum aufhielt.  
\- Jetzt nicht ausflippen...das ist Schicksal -.  
Snape saß vor seinem Schreibtisch und schien auf Hermione zu warten. Sie brachte die Probe nach vorne und versuchte sich innerlich Mut zu zusprechen. Snape beobachtete stillschweigend das Szenario.

_ ''Professor... haben sie … ich meine das Buch...dieses Buch also''._ \- Um Merlins willen wie alt bin ich ?! -

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch und faltet die Hände über den Tisch. Kein Geräusch war zu hören. Hermione schluckte hart. Der Mann antwortete ihr einfach nicht.

_''Eine hauch von Zitrone''_.  
Hermione starrte ihn ungläubig an.

_''und ein Haar von dir''_ machte er weiter.  
\- was in Merlins Namen...-

_ ''Wenn ich den Trank braue dann nur wegen dir''_.  
Er stand auf und stützte sich mit seinen Händen vom Tisch ab.

_''So viel hast du mir gegeben, so viel mehr will ich noch von dir''.  
_ – er hat das Buch eindeutig gelesen.- Er schaute sie Erwartungsvoll an. Der Lockenkopf schluckte erneut und vollendete, was er begonnen hatte.

_ ''Der Trank des bösen.. oder der Trank des guten...die Entscheidung liegt bei dir...''._

Die kurzzeitige Stille wurde von dem Professor unterbrochen.  
_''Miss Granger solche Bücher sind doch wirklich nichts für junge Frauen in ihrem Alter''_.  
Hermione konnte keinen Ton raus bringen so überfordert war sie mit der Situation.  
_''Sie sollten eher solche Erfahrungen im echten Leben sammeln.''_  
Es war als würde sie innerlich anfangen zu fliegen und hoch in die Wolken schweben.  
_''Haben sie nicht noch Unterricht oder wollen sie weiter hier dumm rum stehen ?''_.  
Knallhart landete sie wieder auf dem Boden.  
_''Entschuldigen sie Professor.''_ quiekte sie hervor und verschwand.

Was er aber nicht wusste war, dass sie eine frei Stunde hatte. Eigentlich hatte sie sich Hermione vorgenommen zu lernen und so beeilte sie sich Richtung Bibliothek. Sie hoffte aber insgeheim darauf, dass Snape das Buch schon zurück gebracht hatte.  
\- hier muss es doch irgendwo sein..-  
_''Yay''._  
_''Psst''_ schnaubte Pince sie, wegen des Gefühlsausbruch, an.  
Doch Hermione beachtete die Frau nicht weiter und nahm das ersehnte Buch in eine Ecke wo sie es Aufschlug.

Das geblätter von Bücher und das Geräusch von Federn, welche auf Pergament schreiben war zu hören. Hermione hielt inne, da war es, sie hatte die Seite gefunden.

_**Tag und Nacht vergehen geschwind,  
denn Liebe und Hass kämpfen in mir.  
**_ _**Du warst bei mir und nun bist du fort,  
**_ _**wie ein gefallener Stern, welcher die Rückreise antritt.**_  
_**Du musst verstehen, dass ich es wagen will:  
**_ _**Ein hauch von Zitrone,  
**_ _**und ein Haar von dir.**_  
_**Wenn ich den Trank braue, dann nur wegen dir.**_  
_**So viel hast du mir gegeben, so viel mehr will ich noch von dir.  
**_ _**Ist dieser Trank denn wirklich böse ?  
**_ _**Diese Entscheidung liegt allein bei dir.  
**_ …  
…_**.**_  
…_**...**_

Hermione las sich die Seite immer wieder von neuem durch. Selbst wenn der Stern, namens Sonne zerspringen würde und tausende von Meteoriten auf die Erde zu steuerten. Selbst dann könnte sie nicht auf hören diese Seite zu lesen. Es hatte klick gemacht. Alles schien unwichtig zu sein. Allein Snape schien relevant zu sein. Der dunkle Mann. - Severus – Die ganze Zeit nur – Severus - ..- Severus.. in meinen Augen bist du nicht böse..-  
Hermione legte nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit das Buch endlich wieder weg. An diesem Tag hatte sich vieles für die junge Hexe geändert. Die Noten hatten nun eine zweitrangige Rolle in ihrer Welt eingenommen und Snape war jetzt Nummer eins. Sie wollte den Mann der so viel Unglück in seinem Leben erfahren hatte auch etwas gutes tun. Sie nahm sich etwas vor. Bevor sie von der Schule ging, wollte sie Snape einmal glücklich sehen. Wenigstens nur ein mal...

blablablablablabla

Danke an die Review schreiber. *Keckse verteil*

SharonandAndy : es geht weiter :D

Ines-Mia-Snape : Dankeschön :) tja und das Buch handelt von... wir werden sehen ^^

Ich habe gemerkt, dass ich mir mit den Kapiteln lieber Zeit lassen sollte, weil sie sonst werden wie das und mit diesem bin ich nicht so zufrieden. Also neue Kapitel kommen voraussichtlich meistens nach ein paar Tagen.

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem und bleibt dran :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Alles J.K. Rowling plus meine Phantasie. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.  
**

**3\. Flourish &amp; Blotts**

Sie zog sich vorsichtig die Kapuze ins Gesicht. So wie sie herum ging, konnte man genau erkennen, dass sie nicht entdeckt werden wollte.  
Es war Samstag aber den Schülern war es dieses Wochenende nicht gestatten die Schule zu verlassen. Anscheinen gab es ein paar Probleme mit dem neuen Haustier von Hagrid. Sie hatte lange gebraucht um Ron und Harry zu überreden ihr zu Helfen. Das Problem lag aber hauptsächlich darin, dass die beiden Zauberer ihre beste Freundin nicht alleine lassen wollte. Diese wollte sie aber auf keinen Fall dabei haben, wenn man bedenkt was sie kaufen wollte.

_ ''Kann ich ihnen helfen?''_  
_''Huch'_' Hermione schaute den Verkäufer erschreckt an.  
_''Was denn nun''_ fragte er erneut, sichtlich genervt.  
\- bleib ganz ruhig –_ ''Ja, haben sie das Buch Ein Trank zum töten?''  
''Ich müsste nachschauen, warten sie bitte einen Moment''  
_ Der Verkäufer verschwand und sie atmete nervös aus. Es wäre vermutlich sicherer gewesen, wenn sie das Buch aus der Schulbibliothek geklaut hätte aber, das hätte sie nicht über das Herz gebracht.  
Der Angestellte kam wieder und schaute Hermione mit einem komischen Blick an.  
_''Folgen sie mir''_.  
Er brachte Hermione in einen etwas hinter gelegenen Teil von Flourish &amp; Blotts. Sie erkannte, dass es Second Hand Bücher waren, was bedeutet, sie könnte das Buch echt billig ergattern. Die beiden blieben stehen und der Typ bückte sich runter und suchte in der unteren Reihe danach. Auf einmal holte er ein älteres Exemplar hervor und hielt es Hermione hin.  
Die Seiten waren leicht eingerissen und es roch nach Trödel. Der Aufdruck war aber ganz anders als der in der Schule. Der Bucheinband war ganz blut rot und in dem dunkel grünen Smaragd Kasten stand der Titel in geschnörkelten goldenen Buchstaben.  
Hermione schlug es auf und blätterte auf die erste Seite.

_**Wenn man mir damals gesagt hätte, dass so etwas möglich ist, dann hätte ich gelacht und geweint zugleich...**_

Sie schlug das Buch wieder zu. Es war das richtige.  
_''Nehmen sie es?''_ Hermione nickte und folgte dem Verkäufer diesmal zur Kasse.  
_''Ihren Ausweis bitte''_ \- meinen was –  
_ ''Wie bitte warum ?''_ fragte sie entrüstet.  
_''Dieses Buch ist ab 18''  
_ \- warte -_ ''Das Buch ist ab 18, aber in der Schule haben wir dieses Buch auch..''  
_ Der Typ verdrehte genervt die Augen.  
_''Anscheinend, stehen da auch relevante Sachen für irgendeinen Unterricht, dann werden die ….zwielichtigen Stellen des Buch mit einem Zauber versteckt''  
_ Hermione verstand und holte ihren Ausweis raus. Nachdem sie bezahlt hatte verstaute sie ihre Errungenschaft und machte sich auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts.

Xxx

\- dann habe ich ja damals nicht mal alles gelesen...-

Es wurde immer dunkler und Hermione bekam langsam Panik. Wenn das raus käme, dass sie in der Winkelgasse war, hätte sie große Probleme. Sie hoffte das alles nach Plan verlief und beeilte sich. Sie stand nun neben den Stein, an dem ihre Freunde den Tarnumhang verstecken sollten. Sie sprach den Delussionierungszauber. Nichts passierte. Nichts war zu sehen.  
\- bitte nicht -.  
Hermione ging um den Stein herum und sprach den Zauber immer wieder. Derweil schossen ihr zehntausend fragen um den Kopf und sie ging schon vom schlimmsten aus. Sie rannte zu einem anderen Stein in der nähe und tat dasselbe. Ohne Erfolg. Langsam brach die Nacht herein. Frustriert setzte sich Hermione auf den Stein.  
\- was soll ich jetzt tun...wenn Harry und Ron erwischt wurden, dann wissen die, dass auch ich weg war..-  
Hermione stand auf._  
''Evanesco''  
_ Tapfer und mit erhobenen Hauptes ging sie Richtung Eingang, wobei sie angestrengt versuchte sich eine Ausrede zu überlegen.

Xxx

Es war ziemlich Still in der Eingangshalle. Zu still...  
Plötzlich tauchte neben ihn eine Gestalt auf.  
'_'Miss Granger, ich bin entsetzt... folgen sie mir''._  
Professor McGonagall ging los ohne der jungen Hexe weiter Beachtung zu schenken und Hermione trollte ihr wie ein braves Hündchen nach.  
Sie fühlte sich schlecht, denn sie spürte förmlich die Enttäuschung der Lehrerin.  
\- oh nein -  
Sie gingen in Dumbledore Büro, was bedeutet, dass es echt schlecht für sie aussah.  
Dort angekommen war Hermione entsetzt. Harry und Ron saßen wie zwei eingeschüchterte Zweitklässler in der Ecke. Des weiteren war Albus Dumbledore und wer hätte das gedacht, Snape im Büro.  
_''Hermione wie geht es ihnen?''_ fragte der Schulleiter besorgt, '_'Wo sind sie gewesen?''_  
Hermione sah ihn schüchtern an._  
''Mir geht es gut Professor''_ und sie wollte nicht lügen aber die Wahrheit konnte sie auch nicht sagen, also schwieg sie erst mal.  
_''Miss Granger, antworten sie gefälligst auch auf die andere Frage''_ fauchte sie Snape an.

\- AAAAArgh, alles nur wegen dir du Fledermaus -

_ ''Ich war bei Flourish &amp; Blotts und habe nach einem Buch gesucht, welches ich aber leider nicht gefunden habe.''_ erwiderte sie leise.  
Snape schien erzürnt zu sein, vielleicht dachte er sich schon welches Buch.  
_''Welches Bcuh denn Miss Granger''_ fragte er wütend.  
_''Ein Muggel Buch Professor, welches es leider nicht in unserer Schulbibliothek gibt'_' antwortete sie kühn.  
Die beiden Lehrer schauten den alten Direktor an und warteten auf sein Urteil.  
_''Hermione, warst du dir im klaren, dass du nicht das Recht hattest die Schule zu verlassen''_ er hatte sich bei den Worten vom Stuhl erhoben.  
Sie schluckte._ ''Ja und ich werde dafür jegliche Strafe tragen''.  
''Gut gut'', ''Dann denke ich vier Wochen Nachsitzen bei Professor Snape wären angebracht?''_ er schaute zu dem Tränkemeister, welcher im zunickte.

Hermione war sich unsicher was sie sagen sollte, doch die Lehrer geboten den dreien zu gehen. Snape ging mit ihnen raus. Er plusterte sich zornig vor Hermione auf und nannte ihr genervt die Zeite.  
\- warum sind bloß alle heute so genervt von mir -  
Hermione nickte ihm brav zu und der Professor verschwand im langen dunklem Korridor.

Xxx

Das goldenen Trio ging bedrückt neben einander her.  
_''Snape hat uns erwischt, es tut uns Leid Mione''_ meinte Harry zu ihr.  
Ron unterstütze seinen Freund in dem er nickte.  
_''Es ist schon gut Jungs immerhin war es meine Idee..''_  
Keiner schien noch in der Stimmung zu sein um etwas zu sagen also gingen sie alle auf ihr Zimmer.

Xxx

Es war jetzt vollkommen Nacht und Hermione schaute aus dem Fenster. Langsam setzte sie sich auf ihr Bett und zauberte das Buch wieder her. Theoretisch hatte sie zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen. Sie hatte das Buch und sie hatte Nachsitzen bei Snape. Das wäre doch die perfekte Gelegenheit sich mit der grimmigen Fledermaus anzufreunden.  
Zögerlich streifte sie über das Einband des Buches und überlegte ob sie es aufmachen sollte. Der Lockenkopf hielt ihre Neugierde zurück und machte sich zuerst fertig fürs schlafen gehen. In ihrem Bett gekuschelt hielt sie das Buch erneut in den Händen.  
Was hatte Snape damals zu ihr gesagt...  
_-''Sie sollten eher solche Erfahrungen im echten Leben sammeln.'_'-  
Die junge Hexe hielt inne. Sie fasste sich und schlug wahllos eine Seite auf.

_**''Du kennst mich nun ? Willst du wirklich bei mir bleiben ?''**_  
_**''Ich bin doch hier, siehst du mich nicht ?''  
**_ _**die junge Frau lächelte ihn an.  
**_ _**''Athene du musst von mir gehen! Hörst du! Ich bin nicht das was du verdienst.''  
**_ _**''Du bist aber das was ich will.''**_ …_**.**_

\- welch Ironie -  
Sie blätterte weiter.

_**''Thanatos, du hast mich mit Glück und Liebe erfüllt''  
**_ _**Athene stöhnte auf...**_

Hermione schlug das Buch abrupt zu. Die Wangen der Hexe hatten sich gerötet.  
\- Merlin, ich werde schon nervös, wenn ich so etwas lese... wie soll das denn in echt funktionieren.-

IronieIronieIronieIronie

Diesmal ein kürzeres Kapitel, hoffe es gefällt euch. Nach Montag geht es weiter.  
Und ein besonderes Dankeschön an Ines-Mia-Snape, ich bin froh das es dir gefällt :) 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Alles J.K. Rowling plus meine Phantasie. ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.**

**3\. Annäherung fehlgeschlagen**

\- Dementsprechend... Dementsprechend tut mir mein Verhalten Leid... Blah Blah Blah -  
Ihre Feder glitt genervt aus ihrer Hand und hinterließ nach ihrem Aufprall einen Tintenklecks. Sie saß nun eine gefühlte Ewigkeit im Kerker und hatte schon zwei Seiten Pergament vollgeschrieben, darüber das es falsch war Hogwarts unerlaubt zu verlassen, wie leid es ihr doch täte und was alles schlimmes hätte passieren können.  
Sonst hatte sich die junge Hexe besser im Griff aber sie konnte es sich nicht verkneifen die Augen zu rollen und resigniert in den Raum zu starren._ Warum nahm sie das alles auf sich ?_ Genau wegen dem Herrn Tränkemeister.  
Dummerweise war dieser immer nur zwischenzeitlich hier und hinterließ bei seinem gehen nur seinen unverwechselbaren Kräuterduft. Kein einziges Mal hatte sie die Chance gehabt mit ihm zu reden.  
_Aber worüber auch?_ Das Thema mit dem Buch sollte sie vielleicht erst mal außer Raum lassen. Sollte sie direkt vorgehen oder sich lieber vorsichtig vor tasten. Was wollte sie überhaupt erreichen? Erschöpft ließ sie ihren Kopf auf den Tisch fallen.  
\- was will ich von ihm...? Hmmm, wie wärs mit einer normalen Konversation.. ist er überhaupt zu so was fähig?-

Herannahende Schritte waren im Korridor zu hören. Hastig richtete sich Hermione auf und nahm ihren Stift in die Hand. Gerade rechtzeitig setzte sie noch ihren denkenden Blick auf. Severus Snape kam erschöpft in den Raum und setzte sich vor Hermione.  
Sie spürte wie sein Blick auf ihr lag und sie traute sich nicht hochzuschauen. Er zog ihr das Pergament vor der Nase weg und fing an es zu lesen.  
\- em ja das war auch gar nicht unhöflich – Hermione hielt ihre Emotionen bei sich.  
Er murmelte etwas vor sich hin und verstaute es dann in seinem Schreibtisch.  
_''Sie dürfen gehen Miss Granger''_  
\- warte warte ich wollte doch noch...-_ ''Sind sie sicher Professor? Vielleicht kann ich ihnen noch Behilflich sein?'_'  
Snape zog bei diesen Worten überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch.  
_''Sparen sie sich die Energie für den morgigen Unterricht.''_ erwiderte er kalt.  
Hermione überlegte ob sie noch einen versuch starten sollte, dachte sich aber dann das es zu auffällig wäre. Also nickte sie und begab sich langsam aus dem Raum.  
\- wunderbar mein Ziel ist in weite ferne gerückt.. so wie es vorangeht, muss ich noch lange auf ein bisschen Smaltalk hoffen. Es war schon vollkommen dunkel geworden in Hogwarts. Sie ging nah an den kalten Wänden entlang und hoffte nicht von einem Lehrer erwischt zu werden. Sie bezweifelte ganz stark, dass Snape Lust hatte jemanden zu erklären das sie bei ihm Nachsitzen hatte. Sie Hermione Granger. Nachsitzen ? Sogar sie selber musste bei dieser Vorstellung lächeln.

Xxx

_''Es ist ein Silberpfeil Harry !''_  
_ ''Schau genauer hin Ron, es ist auf jeden Fall ein Feuerblitz''_  
Die beiden Jungs beäugten angestrengt, die Seite des vorliegenden Katalogs.  
_'' Hmmmm'_' meinte der rot haarige immer noch unsicher.  
_''Bei Merlin Ron.. schau doch die goldene Seriennummer'' _  
_''Das könnte auch eine Zeichen für den Silberpfeil sein''_  
_ ''Es ist aber ein Feuerblitz!''_ schnappte Harry.  
Hermione sah ihre beiden Freunde perplex zu, wie sie wie Kleinkinder stritten.  
Sie schaute sich das Bild des Besens Kopf über an. Der Besen hatte einen außergewöhnlich schlanken Stiel, auf dem sich die goldene Seriennummer von dem polierten Holz abhebt, sein Schweif bestand aus vollkommen glatten, stromlinienförmig gestutzten Birkenzweigen. Auch Hermione war sich nicht sicher, bis sie etwas weiter unten auf der Seite den Namen las.

_ ''Es ist ein Feuerblitz''_ sprach sie den beiden Jungs zu.  
Ron schien sichtlich entrüstet darüber zu sein das alle gegen ihn waren und machte Hermione deswegen dumm an _''Woher willst du das denn wissen?''_.  
Auch Harry schaute sie fragend an.  
Sie seufzte _''Es steht unten auf der Seite''.  
''Wie bitte?''.  
_ Rons Gesicht wurde rot und langsam schweifte sein Blick nach unten auf die Seite.  
_''Feuerblitz'_'.  
Er schaute hoch und war kreidebleich. Harry konnte sein Lachen nicht mehr zurückhalten und schlug seinen Freund auf die Schulter. Auch Hermione lachte über den verdutzt dreinschauenden Ron. Besiegt hielt er die Hände hoch.  
_''Ist ja schon gut, Harry du hattest recht, es ist ein Feuerblitz.'_'

Die Schüler fingen sich allmählich wieder und die Jungs blätterten weiter im Katalog. Für Hermione waren die Besen von keinem Interesse, deswegen verabschiedete sie sich von ihren Freunden und ging auf ihr Zimmer.

Xxx

Wie so oft dachte sie nun über Snape nach und hielt dabei das Buch aufgeschlagen in den Händen.  
Wie hatte es Athene geschafft mit Thanatos zu sprechen. Er war genauso wie Snape ein grimmiger Zeitgenosse. Doch die liebreizende Athene hatte es geschafft, die grimmige Fassade zu zerbrechen. Wie sollte es die nicht so liebreizende Hermione schaffen, die vielleicht noch grimmigere Fassade ihres Professor zu zerbrechen. Außerdem hegte Thanatos Gefühle für Athene. Hermione war für Snape eine nervige Schülerin.  
Sie schlug die entsprechende Seite auf. Sie mochte diese Stelle besonders, denn es gefiel ihr wie Athene das Risiko einging mit ihm zu sprechen und deswegen abgewiesen zu werden und Thanatos das Risiko ehrte in dem er ihr seine Liebe gestand.  
Sie blätterte etwas herum und setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf den Schreibtischstuhl.  
\- Seite 96 -

_**Die Sterne funkelten um die Wette und der Mond erleuchtete den alten Balkon auf den die beiden Gestalten standen. Das Moos schien sich immer weiter seinen Weg an den Wänden entlang zu bahnen. Der junge dunkle Mann starrte auf die Wiese, die sich vor dem Haus erstreckte. Kleine Blumen und Gräser die von der Kälte leicht gefroren waren, glitzerten im Mondlicht. Gesang und lautes Gerede war von drinnen zu vernehmen aber hier draußen war es still. Anstand die Schönheit der Nacht zu bewundern konnte die junge Dame ihren Blick nicht von Thanatos wenden. **_  
_**''Es ist kalt Athene, du solltest wieder rein gehen''  
**_ _**''Dann solltest du mit mir kommen'' erwiderte sie ihm.  
**_ _**Der junge Mann drehte sich zu ihr. ''Ich fürchte die Kälte nicht, es ist das einzige was ich fühle''.**_  
_**Diese Worte waren für Athene sehr Schmerzvoll und diesmal war sie diejenige, welche die Wiese anschaute. Sie konnte aber nicht die Schönheit in ihr erkennen. Es schien als bereue er seine Worte. Doch er verließ den Balkon ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen.  
Athene schaute ihm nicht nach. So viel Ehre hatte sie noch übrig. Unerwarteterweise spürte sie, wie jemand einen warmen Mantel um sie legte. Thanatos stellte sich nun neben sie ohne ihr aber in die Augen zu schauen.  
**_ _**''Danke'' hauchte sie ihm zu. **_  
_**''Nicht dafür''  
**_ _**Einige Minuten der Stille vergingen. **_ _**Schüchtern unterbrach die junge Frau die vorherrschende Stille  
''Kannst du wirklich nichts anderes fühlen als Kälte, Thanatos?'' Ihre Frage klang eher wie ein flehen.  
**_ _**Thanatos zögerte bis er sich mit dem Körper zu ihr wandte.  
**_ _**''Wenn ich deine helle Stimme höre, wie freundlich und zart sie mit mir spricht, dann ist mir warm. Wenn ich sehe, wie deine Augen funkeln, wenn sie in den Nachthimmel schauen und sogar der Polarstern dich beneidet, dann ist mir warm.'' **_  
_**''Thonatos,.. hauchte sie**_  
_**''**___**Oh dieser Abend, welch ein Abend!  
Es fließt der Strom so sanft und rein.  
Oh diese Stunden, was für Stunden!  
Ich darf mit ihm im selben Boote sein.**__

**Oh, ich verberge mein Erröten,**  
**Nicht soll man schelten mich gemein.**  
**Oh töricht Herz, warum willst du nicht brechen?**  
**Ich weiß, ich fand den Liebsten mein.**

**Oh, auf dem Berge stehen Bäume,**  
**Mit vielen Zweigen grün und dicht!**  
**Oh, wie ich liebe meinen Liebsten!**  
**Und doch, der Liebste weiß es nicht.''**(Anonym Aus der Dschou-Dynastie, 1050-256 v. Chr.)

_**Thanatos lächelte sie an. Oh dieses Lächeln, so selten war er bei ihm zu sehen und umso schöner war es für sie es zu bestaunen. Liebevoll küsste er Athene auf die Stirn und umarmte sie. So schützend schienen seine Hände zu sein. So unvorstellbar warm, war es für die beiden nun.**_

Hermione schlug das Buch wieder zu und hielt es an ihre Brust. Sie konnte nicht aufhören zu grinsen und ihre Wangen begannen zu schmerzen. Vielleicht sollte sie auch ein Gedicht lernen und es Snape vorlesen?

\- Nah lieber nicht - Sie schlüpfte in ihren Schlafanzug und legte sich schlafen. Die junge Hexe träumte von einem Balkon vor einer schönen weiten Wiesen und von einem jungen Severus Snape, wie er sie auf die Stirn küsst und umarmt.

LächelnLächelnLächelnLächeln

Danke an die Review schreiber Ines-Mia-Snape und SharonandAndy, es freut mich immer wieder etwas von euch zu hören :D  
Ich hoffe es gefällt euch allen, auch den schwarzlesern.

Und das Gedicht ist diesmal leider nicht von mir.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Alles J.K. Rowling plus meine Phantasie. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

5\. Süßes Erwachen

_ ''Miss Granger? Opfern sie einen Moment für mich ?'' _  
_''Ja Professor, was kann ich tun ?''_  
_ ''Sie müssen nur zuhören''_ er stellte sich näher zu ihr,_ ''Wissen sie schon lange wollte ich ihnen das sagen...'' _  
_''Tun sie es''_ bestärkte die junge Hexe den Mann  
_''Hermione schon seit geraumer Zeit gehen mir deine Reh Augen nicht mehr aus dem Kopf...Ich dachte ich kann es verdrängen aber du bist nun die ganze Zeit bei mir, beim nachsitzen.. wie du da sitzt und nachdenkst, selten habe ich so eine intelligente und hübsche Hexe gesehen''_  
_''Severus ich habe nie geahnt..''  
''Ach Hermione du musst verstehen ich ….. Will Miss Granger!''  
''Wie bitte ?''  
''Miss Granger ihr Duft...Sie treiben mich in den Wahnsinn''  
''...hmm''  
_

''Miss Granger WACHEN SIE GEFÄLLIGST AUF!''

Der Professor donnerte energisch das Buch auf den Tisch. Hermione erwachte ruckartig und erschrocken aus ihrem Schlaf und atmete schnell ein und aus. Sie holte sich die ganzen Haare aus dem Mund und spürte einen Stich im Kopf, der sich sofort in ein unerträgliches dröhnen verwandelte. Sie wollte nur noch eins und zwar im Erdboden versinken. Sie sah sich um.  
\- ich bin eingeschlafen... in der Bibliothek?-  
Severus Snape, der vor Wut kochte schaute die Hexe starr an.  
\- wo um Merlinswillen liegt das Problem? -

Sie traute sich nicht ein Wort zu sagen. Snape bückte sich runter und schaute in ihre Augen, während er eine Hand an die Stuhllehne legte.  
_''Sie haben schon seit ca. 20 Minuten bei mir Nachsitzen.''_  
Hermione war jetzt in so etwas wie einer Leichenstarre. Erst kurz danach stieg ihr das Blut in die Wangen, welches verriet das sie noch lebte. Es war ihr so Peinlich, dass sie es nicht ein mal schaffte etwas zu antworten. Snape richtete sich wieder auf.  
Er sah das offen liegende Buch, was vor ihr auf den Tisch lag und was ihr als Kissen gedient hatte und machte es zu.  
Er drehte es, mit dem Zeigefinger zu sich so, dass er den Titel lesen konnte.  
_''Tränke des Mittelalters''_  
Hermione schluckte.  
Die Miene des Professor wurde weicher und Hermione schöpfte Hoffnung, dass sie nicht den Rest ihres Schullebens weiter Nachsitzen musste. Doch die Stimme von Severus klang immer noch böse.  
_''Sie sind in zehn Minuten unten im Kerker''_ zischte er.  
Sie schaffte es mit viel Kraft und nickte zu stimmend. Snape verließ die Bibliothek und einige Schüler sahen ängstlich zu Hermione. Diese richtete sich endlich in ihrem Stuhl auf.  
\- ich hoffe ich habe nicht im Schlaf geredet...-  
_''Alles in Ordnung ?''_ fragte sie eine piepsige Stimme.  
Sie sah nach rechts und erblickte eine kleine Griffindor, höchstens zweite Klasse. Wie auf Kommando war Hermione wieder die selbe.  
_''Ja keine Sorge''_ antwortete sie lächelnd.

Ehrenvoll ging sie aus der Bibliothek, ja Ehrenvoll und mit den schlimmsten Kopfschmerzen aller Zeiten.

Xxx

Hermione saß erschöpft vor Severus und schrieb an ihrem neuen Aufsatz. Diesmal handelte er darüber, wie gefährlich Hagrids neues Haustier ist. _Die Chimäre._ Ein äußerst schönes Wesen. Es wurde auch ein mal in ihrem neuen Lieblings Buch erwähnt.  
Da rettet Thanatos Athene vor so einem Wesen aber ohne es zu töten.  
\- Snape hat bestimmt auch einen starken Beschützer Instinkt –

Das dröhnen in ihrem Kopf hörte nicht auf und sie stützte ihren Kopf mit der Hand ab. Snape war aufgestanden und zu dem Regal mit den Zutaten gegangen. Sie traute sich nicht in die Augen ihres Professor zu schauen, wie konnte ihr so was nur passieren. Sie konnte hören wie der Dunkle Mann anfing etwas zu brauen. Hermione schrieb krampfhaft weiter, obwohl ihr langsam zu weinen zumute war. Nach kurzer Zeit war der Geruch von Ingwer ziemlich dominierend im Raum. Das Geräusch von Gläsern war zu hören und es schien als wurde er etwas umschütten.  
Danach setzte sich Snape wieder und stellte ein gelbes Gemisch in die Mitte des Tisches. Sie konnte nicht anders und schaute hoch. Fragend schaute sie erst das Glas an und dann in die schwarzen Augen vor ihr.

_ ''Trinken sie ''  
''Was ist denn das?''  
''Trinken sie dann werden sie es wissen''_  
Hermione schaute verunsichert._  
''Vertrauen sie mir Miss Granger''  
_ \- genau, vertrau dem ehemaligen Doppelagenten..-

Sie nahm das Glas in die Hand und führte es zu Nase. Das einzige was sie außer Ingwer noch raus riechen konnte war Kaffee. Sie kippte es runter. Es schmeckte nicht besonders gut und sie verzog leicht das Gesicht. Snape lachte bei diesem Anblick und nahm ihr das Glas aus der Hand. Er brachte es weg und gesellte sich dann wieder zu ihr.  
_''Sagen sie mir jetzt was das ist''  
''Sie werden selber drauf kommen, wenn es anfängt zu wirken''  
_ Der Professor widmete sich wieder den Aufsätzen die er korrigierte und Hermione las sich ihren noch ein mal von vorne durch. Sie setzte ihre Feder noch ein mal zum schreiben an, als sie es spürte.  
Ungläubig schaute sie den Mann vor ihr an, welcher ihren Blick ignorierte.

_''Danke Professor''  
''Gern geschehen Miss Granger, immerhin haben sie versucht zu lernen,''_ er behielt die Augen auf den Aufsätzen, _''und nicht irgendein wirres Buch gelesen''_  
\- war das eine Anmerkung? Wollen sie auf irgendwas bestimmtes hinaus, dieses Spiel kann man auch zu zweit spielen..-  
_''Welches wirres Buch den Professor''_ fragte sie unschuldig.  
Sie fühlte sich stark, nachdem der Trank ihre Kopfschmerzen verdrängt hatte. Endlich schaute er sie wieder an.  
_''Ich hatte kein bestimmtes Buch im Kopf''_.  
Er arbeitete weiter.  
\- ui Punkt für ihn -  
Sie schaute runter auf ihr voll geschriebenes Pergament. Sie hörte wie er seine Feder zur Seite legte und nun schauten sich beide wieder in die Augen.  
_''Miss Granger, ich kann mir durchaus vorstellen, dass ihnen meine Meinung nicht viel bedeutet''  
_ \- em knapp daneben ist auch vorbei..-  
_''Aber sie sollten sich ab und zu auch eine Pause gönnen, sie sind wirklich eine ausgezeichnete Schülerin, machen sie sich nicht verrückt. Glauben sie mir ich spreche aus Erfahrung.'_'  
Hermione staunte über die gesagten Worte ihres Professors.  
_''Ich werde es mir merken Professor''  
''Gut dann dürfen sie für heute gehen''_ Hermione stand nicht sofort auf.  
_''Könnten sie mir vielleicht ein Buch empfehlen ?''_ Snape überlegte kurz.  
_''Die tiefe des Kristalls''_, _''Das gibt es auch hier in der Bibliothek.''_  
Den letzten Teil sprach er mit einem neckenden Unterton und Hermione lächelte ihn dankend an.

Xxx

Sie wollte nicht schon wieder ärger bekommen und entschied sich deswegen erst morgen das Buch zu besorgen. Als sie in ihrem Zimmer war, öffnete sie das Fenster um die stickige Luft zu vertreiben. Snape machte sich Sorgen um sie. Das war schon mal ein voller Erfolg. Sie nahm sich die Worte zu herzen und überlegte ob sie mit Harry, Ron und Ginny vielleicht morgen, weil da ja Samstag ist, nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Es war eigentlich eine gute Idee, sie hatte in den letzten Tagen so viel gelernt, da kann sie auch mal ausspannen. Sie schaute in den Nachthimmel. Sofort erkannte sie den Skorpion.  
\- es muss dann irgendwo daneben sein..-

Ihre Augen suchten weiter.  
\- Ah – Da war die Waage.  
Ein unscheinbares Sternbild, welches eher aussah wie ein Drachen, die Kicher steigen lassen. Für die Römer ist sie die Waage von Astraea, der Göttin der Gerechtigkeit. Und so ist es auch für Hermione die Waage der Gerechtigkeit. Da nämlich auch sie endlich ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit bekommt, von dem Mann den sie mag.

WaageWaageWaageWaage

Ich kriege irgendwie keine Balance zwischen Gespräch und Handlung hin. Verzeiht mir, ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem. Immerhin war diemal Seveus time.


End file.
